Awkward Moments - share awkward moments below
Share your awkward moments below! I was shopping at Target when this old lady thought I was her granddaughter and started hugging me - my brother started pointing at me and laughing, at least 10 people saw it by the time she let me go and walked away......................... Im pretty tall and look older for my age but i also used to be pretty over weight.......one day in a Walmart a guy lemme go in front of him and i asked why (i was buying a candy bar) and he said "Its polite to let pregnant women go first" ;-; I always say the wrong thing at the wrong time, or laugh at the wrong thing, but one day, it got really bad. I mean really ''bad. It was the first day of school and we had to go around the classroom saying our names and one thing about us. I said “I’m _________ and I’m stupid” then I laughed at myself and looked to the next person, but I saw everyone was staring at me. Lesson: don’t call yourself stupid cuz apparently its not funny One time during math class, I was writing and then the teacher asked a question that I actually knew the answer to for once, so I raised my hand to get participation points. Unfortunately I raised the hand that was holding my pencil and my hand was very tired from writing at the time, so I didn't have a strong grip on my pencil and it when FLYING backwards when I raised my hand, and hit someone in the head. I didn't get the participation points that day. One day, while we were packing up our stuff to go home, a fren made an edit for me, and she said "are you in love with sonic, arent ya?", i think i red like a tomato there because i felt my face more warmer than it is, and i denied it, and she said "yes you are, you love sonic silver and shadow!", and 5 seconds later, she had the wonderful idea of screaming to the entire class "GUYS '0SILVERSTARDUST0 '''(she said my real name so i threw in a censor) LOVES SONIC SILVER AND SHADOW", and the entire class was staring at me, hecko i wanted to jump off the window, if you ask me, "is that girl still your fren?", well, yes, but we havent talked on a week (she goes to a dif school now). (♋︎●︎⬧︎□︎��︎ ⬧︎♓︎●︎❖︎♏︎❒︎ ♓︎⬧︎■︎⧫︎ ❍︎⍓︎ □︎■︎●︎⍓︎ ♒︎♏︎♎︎♑︎♏︎♒︎◆︎⬧︎♌︎♋︎■︎♎︎□︎��︎ ♓︎ ●︎♓︎��♏︎ ⬧︎♒︎♋︎♎︎□︎⬥︎ ♋︎■︎♎︎ ⬧︎□︎■︎♓︎♍︎ ♌︎◆︎⧫︎ ♓︎■︎ ♋︎ ●︎♏︎⬧︎⬧︎♏︎❒︎ ●︎♏︎❖︎♏︎●︎ ⧫︎♒︎♋︎■︎ ⬧︎♓︎●︎❖︎♏︎❒︎✆︎ <--- pls decode that) I adopted Yinyan in AjPw, and we promised to talk thru Jamaagrams. ;-; One time I was gonna play a game where you have one partner and I'm shy so I didn't ask anyone to be my partner, well... I got stuck with my crush (who isn't my crush anymore) and when we started to play the game if he did something wrong in the game he said a bad word. I was so mad cause I hate when people say bad words, that's why he isn't my crush anymore. I am scarred for life by this. Category:Sapphiresongz was here Category:I was here